


Death

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established relationship between Danny and Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: AN- This one shot is based on the prompt below that was posted by a member of the Writing Prompts Group. -Death is standing on a street corner holding up a "Free Hugs" sign. You suddenly see a little girl walk right up to him and wrap her arms around him...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Death

XXXXXXX

I watch in horror as the chaos and world shrinks around me and I see Death standing on the street corner, next to where the ambulance is waiting. He is holding up a sign that reads, “Free hugs.” My breath rushes out of my chest and I cannot breathe as I watch the image of the small girl, I am sure I am still cradling in my arms, walk right up to him and wrap her arms around him …

Death smiles gently down at the child and lovingly caresses her tiny face with his bony fingers before he lovingly wraps his cloak around her and whispers loud enough for me to hear, “I was waiting and hoping that you would come. Now your journey is done. It’s time to rest in peace, my little one.”

I can feel the hot tears sting my eyes, my heart beating wildly in my chest as the pair slowly disappear into nothingness in front of me, replaced by the shouts, noise and panic that now again surrounds me as I look back down at the small body I am cradling in my arms.

I feel a hand gently grab my shoulder, and I blink and look up into Steve’s face, his blue eyes full of sorrow and compassion, as he says, “She’s gone, Danny, there’s nothing more you can do for her here but there are others who need our help to get them out of this madman’s line of fire.”

I swallow hard and nod before I look down into the now sightless blue eyes of the little girl whom I am cradling before I look back up at the horror of the scene, the dead and injured are lying where they fell, some of the injured have managed to crawl to whatever shelter that they can find to protect them from the deadly rain of bullets, while others aren’t as lucky, trapped out in the open, pinned down by a madman bent on revenge. The sound of moans and cries of pain and screams for help echo around me, some pleading for someone to save them, while others call for their loved one, unaware that their loved ones can no longer answer or hear their cries.

My eyes drift back down to the small body in my arms before I gently hand her across to the ambulance attendants. She no longer needs me, she is now wrapped in death’s warm cloak, he has enticed her and others to hug him today, and I will not let him entice another victim.

I turn, drawing my gun again, and follow Steve back across to the building where we suspect the gunman is held up, determined to stop a gunman’s murderous rampage, determined that Death would receive no more hugs here today, not if I can help it … not if I can stop him ….


End file.
